


A Foxy Night

by Mr0Hedgehog



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Female Foxy, Femdom, Feral Behavior, Furry, Held Down, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, with ROPE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr0Hedgehog/pseuds/Mr0Hedgehog
Summary: Mike Schmidt learns the 'hard' way that he should've paid more attention to Pirate's Cove.Or (Foxy Has her way with the Night guard)Takes place during FNaF 1 and for the sake of simplicity, mostly ignores the lore/theories.
Relationships: Foxy/Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	A Foxy Night

Mike Schmidt was currently reassessing his life choices. Mike Schmidt was also frantically flipping through cameras looking for any sign of Bonnie and Chica. 

If only he had done more with his life like his parents had wanted but no he just HAD to go to art school and study art history. Now he was suffocating in so much debt that he was still coming back to this godforsaken place just for the meager paycheck. Three nights he had been here frantically trying to survive. Three whole nights! Now it was his forth night and he wasn't sure he was gonna make it. 

"There you are ya bunny bastard!" Finding the purple animatronic chilling backstage. "Now where's that chicken."

As he continued to flip through the camera footage on his tablet he stole a quick glance down at his watch. 

_Only a couple of hours left. I've got this!_

_Wait…_

_...why can't I find Chica?_

Glancing up from his tablet, he quickly hit the light switch for the door on his right and jumped as Chica's looming figure stared at him from the little window beside the door. He recovered quickly as he slammed the button to close the door. His nerves settled a bit as a satisfying thunk was heard as the giant slab of metal slammed closed. 

He sighed in relief as he brought up the tablet to check the cameras again only for terror to fill his body as the telltale sound of large metal feet running came from his left. _Shit! I forgot about Foxy!_ Before he could even reach for the door button he saw a flash of red and silver in the corner of his eye.

He quickly jumped out his office chair towards the closed right door and glanced to his left just in time to see Foxy's hook slice through the air inches from his face. Unfortunately he wasn't quite fast enough as Foxy's hook caught on his Fazbear issue pants, belt and underwear and slashed right through them leaving a long shallow cut along his leg. 

The momentary catch before the hook sliced through his clothing though was enough to stop Mike from keeping his balance so he tripped, slamming his back into the door and sliding down it to the floor.

Dazed a little, he glanced down quickly noticing that his torn pants and underwear had flipped to the side exposing his junk to the world and the killer robot pirate fox. 

_Great,_ he thought, _not only am I going to die to a kids attraction but now it's also gonna be with my dick out? Fuck me…_

When he looked back up at said kid's attraction he froze, and closed his eyes expecting to get killed and stuffed into a suit as Foxy raised his hook and swung down aiming for Mike's head.

…

…

_Why am I not dead yet?_

Confused he opened his eyes and flinched seeing Foxy's hook hanging inches from his head.

 _Huh?_ Puzzled, he looked over to the animatronic's face only to find it staring at him. The Fox's jaw hung open as if about to scream It's ghastly screech, it's teeth glistening in the dim lighting. The Fox loomed over as if frozen in time. Its legs covered in his signature tattered shorts, looked ready to pounce. His piercing yellow eyes staring down at... at… _wait… is… is it staring at my dick?! If all I had to do to not die was to whip out my junk I-I… Gah!_ He couldn't even finish the thought, too flabbergasted to do so. Irritation filled him as well as the adrenaline coursing through his system had caused his dick rise to half mast. 

Looking back up at the foxes face, he tried to gauge what the killer robot was thinking. He had no luck as expressions aren't a strong suit of solid metal. 

Suddenly, Foxy's hook rotated so the curved part was facing the man at which point it quickly collided with Mike's forehead causing Mike to swiftly lose consciousness.

~≈~

Ow… was the first thought that crossed Mike's mind as he regained consciousness. He tried to move his hand to touch his head where a splitting headache was forming, only to feel something around his wrist restricting his movements. 

_W-what hap-?_ He thought before his eyes shot open as he remembered what had happened. Glancing at his hand, he saw that someone had tied it with rope to a little metal ring in the floor. Trying to move his other limbs only confirmed the same fate for them. 

Feeling panic start to rise he glanced around looking for anything that would help him only to find himself surrounded by a thick purple curtain with a faint star design covering them. A single light bulb dangled from the ceiling above his head, it's poor excuse for light dimly illuminating the enclosure. Looking down he noticed that he was completely naked, his clothes nowhere to be seen. He was laid out with his feet tied side by side and his arms splayed wide. This only served to heighten his panic and fear. He continued to struggle against his binding but gave up after a few moments dismayed by the tight rope.

He shivered as a gust of cold air came over his body, the cold tiled floor doing nothing to help.

A metallic giggle caused him to freeze in place. The curtain in front of him opened for a moment as Foxy stepped in the little enclosure. The curtain falling closed again as she stepped in front of him, eyes once more glued to his dick.

Fear and adrenaline rose up in Mike again causing his cock to rise to half mast. He ignored the traitor for a moment as something nagged at him.

 _Wait, did I just think of Foxy as a she?_ Looking back at the fox, he finally fully registered what he was looking at. 

Reddish fur covered most of her head as missing patches showed off metal plates around the base of her muzzle and her ears. Her eye patch was flipped open revealing her yellow eyes which felt less piercing than before. Her mouth was closed making her feel less threatening as her teeth were hidden. Her arms seemed to have fared the worst over the years as most of the fur seemed to have fallen out leaving a reddish 'skin' behind while at other parts of them the 'skin' was missing entirely leaving the plates like on her muzzle. Her torso seemed to be a little bit curvier than he remembered, but he could just have not noticed before. There was a large patch of that 'skin' missing just underneath her neck, all of which was that metal underskin. Her chest was raised slightly forward giving the illusion of breasts hiding beneath a shirt. The bottom of her torso widened out a bit to her hips. From there down seemed to be covered in her artificial fur, right to her knees where it tapered out to the metal underskin. From there down the fur and underskin were completely missing. All that was there was her endoskeleton feet. 

Had Foxy always been female? She clearly had a feminine figure, subtle as it was. He must have just not noticed before. Also… wait… wasn't she wearing tattered brown shorts before? 

_...is that..?_ His eyes widened as he noticed that between her legs, just barely poking out in her fur, was a small slit. _What the FUCK?!_ His mind raced as he tried to comprehend why a bonafide VAGINA was on something used to entertain children. 

He was jolted out of his thoughts as the metal vixen started to walk towards him.

Fear and anxiety filled him as he tried to squirm away to no avail. His heart raced as Foxy now stood over him, her feet on either side of his. 

He jumped as she fell to her knees, a loud thump sounding out as she collided with the floor. He was seconds away from hyperventilating as he could now clearly see the fox's pussy. Its outer lips were the same colour as her reddish 'skin' but he could see a little bit of pink as her legs were spread around his. He could even see the fur around it was slightly damp as if the animatronic was aroused.

Mike had never felt more conflicting emotions in his life as her furred hand wrapped around his semi-flacid cock. He felt disgusted as his own arousal built as her soft furred hand started to rub up and down his shaft. He closed his eyes and tried to think of every disgusting thing he could to try and stop his slowly growing dick.

His eyes shot open as a mechanical sounding giggle filled the room. The fox's eyes glinted in the light as she appeared to admire her work. Mike's mental rebellion had failed as his cock stood fully erect begging for more. 

Foxy fell onto her hands as she crawled forward and came face to face with Mike. Any dumb thoughts of headbutting went away as she lowered her head to Mike's face and opened her mouth. Mike clenched his eyes shut and turned his face away. Fear gripped him as he mentally pleaded for her to go back to the sexual assault as long as he could leave longer and wait out the time till 6AM.

His eyes slowly opened as instead of feeling teeth close around his neck, he felt a warm wet tongue lick up the side of his face. Turning his head back to look at her, he saw a long metal looking but surprisingly soft tongue hang out of her mouth as another mechanical giggle escaped her mouth. Another detail he had missed before. He needed to be more observant in the future.

Distracted by another lick, he jolted when he felt a cool metal hook hook around his penis and angled it to a better position. He couldn't hold back a groan as she sunk her tight pussy around his waiting cock. 

He heard a soft coo as their hips connected. Part of his mind tried to question who made this robot but was silenced as the incredibly warm love tunnel squeezed around his cock.

The vixen squirmed a little bit apparently trying to get more comfortable as a pleasured sigh fell from her mouth. 

After a moment of stillness she rose her hips halfway up Mike's cock before slowly bringing them back down only to repeat the action again and again. Another groan slipped from Mike's lips as she slowly sped up with each thrust of her hips. 

More conflicting emotions battled within Mike as the hottest, tightest pussy he ever fucked rode him faster and faster. Her soft furry ass tickled his legs every time their hips connected, the foreign feeling adding to Mike's arousal.

She continued to pick up speed, her tongue rolling out of her mouth as metallic feminine moans flowed freely from her mouth. Her eyelids closed as she focused on the pleasure she was feeling.

That was the final straw for Mike, ignoring any negative emotions, he decided that he might as well enjoy it. The surprisingly adorable and arousing moans and look on her face was just too… well… arousing and he started thrusting his hips as much as he could to meet her. His added thrusts caused his cock to bottom out in her, touching some sort of inner barrier. Just how detailed was she?

This clearly surprised the vixen as a surprised, and very cute sounding, yelp burst from her mouth. Her eyes focused on him and she leaned down to lick his face again.

They continued for a while their hips slamming against one another. Sometimes a little too forcefully as she lost track of her own strength. The pain went ignored as Mike focused on her squeezing tunnel. The wet slaps that filled the air were a little muted because of her butt fur but no less arousing.

The fur on her booty continued to tickle his legs every time his cock hilted inside her pussy. The exotic and unfamiliar sensations were driving Mike closer and closer to his climax. And by her moans getting more and more frequent as well as the slightly too forceful thrusts, she was getting close as well. 

"I-I'm so. Close," Mike breathally moaned out. Which only seemed to make Foxy speed up. The plaps got louder as Foxy's moans almost turned into howling until she slammed down one final time and screamed a much more feminine and pleasure-filled version of her signature shriek. 

Her pussy in the throws of climax milked Mike's cock for all its worth, trying to coax out his orgasm. It succeeded. Mike groaned as he thrust up a final time, shooting his load as deep as he could into the animatronic pussy. His balls contracted as they tried their hardest to impregnate the robot, shooting load after load into her depths.

As they came down from their shared orgasm, Foxy lowered herself to so she could lie on-top of Mike. Her mechanical pants sounded as if she was trying to catch a breath that she didn't need. She spread her legs out, carefully keeping Mike's softening cock inside her. She liked the full feeling. She decided that she also liked Mike. She idly started licking his face again as the night guard slowly fell asleep.

She cuddled up to him, her internal clock telling her that she had about half an hour till 6AM. She rested her head under Mike's chin contentedly licking his neck and chest. 

Finally her itch had been scratched. The last few days had been torture. Her nether regions burned with foreign desire that she had no idea what to do with, not until she had seen the lovely feature hanging from between the guard's legs. As soon as her eyes landed on it, she had froze. The intense feelings of attraction and desire that she had never had felt before begging her not to kill him. She was glad she had listened.

Sighing softly, she slowly started to get up. Couldn't leave the poor guy like this after all.

Cupping her pussy to keep Mike's cum right where it belonged she stood up, moaning softly as Mike slid out. She was glad she finally got to test out her lady parts. She would enjoy doing that again tomorrow night if he came back. Maybe she would even invite Chica…

… No. The guard was **HERS**.

~≈~

Mike awoke with a start as the music that signified the end of his shift played over the intercom. As the children cheering that ended the clip sounded out he studied his surroundings. 

He was back in his office, everything laying how he had left it. He leaned back in his chair and sighed in exhaustion. He lazily noted that he was wearing his uniform shirt again. Looking down he saw that his socks and shoes were back on his feet. And, if he needed further evidence that it wasn't some hallucination, other than the dull headache, sore hips, and long scar of dried blood down his leg, he saw he was wearing Foxy's tattered shorts. 

Honestly, all things considered, tonight hadn't been that bad. It certainly could have been worse. 

Mike sighed tiredly. Grabbing his ruined clothes laying on the floor, he walked to the employee room, grabbed his personal items from his locker and walked to the exit. He ignored the raised eyebrow of the dayshift guard who opened the door for him and walked to the nearby bus stop. 

…

…

_Maybe tomorrow night won't be so bad._

**Author's Note:**

> As this is the first time I've released anything I've written I'd appreciate any feedback. 😊 Thanks for reading!


End file.
